When the Di Lee Come Hunting
by Sunbattle
Summary: A takeoff on Zuko's sickness... Zutara. No longer a oneshot. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The dark, quiet streets of Ba Sing Se were disrupted by the pounding gait of ostrich-horses dressed in the fashion of the Di Lee. Past the middle ring, inhabited by the fairly well off, and into the lower ring, where peasants and refugees survived, the animals rushed.

The riders ignored the animals' ragged breaths, begging for a slack in the fast pace and mercilessly rained kicks upon their sweating sides.

The only people visible shrank against the narrow sides of the dirty streets and looked away, hoping not to be noticed.

Finally, the riders in unison pulled their beasts to a stop in front of a small but once prosperous tee shop.

A man in uniform, the captain of this group, most likely, swung off of his mount and headed noiselessly towards the door. He climbed the steps and pounded on the door, "Open up in the name of the Di Lee!" he commanded.

After several minutes of hitting the door with an impressively large fist, a thin voice called out from behind the door, "One moment please!" The clinking of several locks could be heard and soon a skinny old man poked his head out from the door. Seeing the Di Lee's man, he gasped and bowed low before regaining his feet. "What do you need, kind sir?" he asked, trying flattery.

The captain ignored the comment and commanded in a gruff voice, "Does a man by the name of Mushi and a young man by the name of Lee live here?"

"Mushi and Lee? No, unfortunately, Mushi was offered a tea shop of his own by someone else. He no longer works for me."  
"Where are they now?" The gruff man asked, getting slightly irritated at the older man. When the man hesitated the Di Lee's man took another step forward and shoved the door aside, making it clatter with a loud thump against the wooded wall.

"I suggest you tell me now, or you will suffer the same fate that awaits them."

"Of course! I'm sorry, sir, I was just trying to think of the name… it's in the Upper Ring, it's called… the Jasmine something! Let me write down the directions for you." The Tea Shop owner said quickly and began to frantically scribble some words onto a discarded piece of parchment. He handed the notes over to the captain and bowed low again with his head to the ground, "I hope I have served you well."

"I hope you have too." The captain sneered before turning on his heel and walking back towards the awaiting group.

"He's not here." He said angrily as he put a heavy boot in his ostrich-horses stirrup and swung his hefty body over. "But we'll find them. Follow me!" The captain said over his shoulder before slamming his heels into the sides of his mount.  
With only a groan from his exhausted, sweat-dampened ride, the Di Lee's men charged back the way they had come, leaving the tea shop owner cowering behind the closed door of his shop.

"I knew I should have never hired refugees!" he said angrily, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you feeling, Prince Zuko?" The caring Uncle Iroh asked his nephew, holding a dampened cloth to the Prince's feverish head.

"Uncle? Is that you?" The Prince moaned on his bed.

"Yes, of course! Do you want something to eat? How about a nice steaming cup of Jasmine tea?" The old man said hopefully.

"I don't want to waste anymore of our food or tea." Zuko said after a moment before sighing and asking in a voice that crushed Iroh's heart, "What's wrong with me? I can't think clearly… I…"

"Shh…. Prince Zuko, save your breath. You'll be okay." Iroh said, refusing the thought to add 'I hope'. "Go back to sleep. Think of Jin… or something."

When the banished Prince didn't respond, Iroh slowly backed away towards the door. What was wrong with his nephew? Was he allergic to that muffin that Jin had given him five days ago?

Shaking his head, Iroh tiredly walked towards his own living quarters. Having his own tea shop was like a dream come true! Business had never been better!  
_But could I do this without Zuko? The last of my living family that hasn't gone corrupt, what if he doesn't recover? What could happen? _

The retired general again shook his head, he mustn't let these 'if' questions control his emotions. Zuko was seriously ill, but he would recover. He was a very strong, courageous young man.

_Maybe I just need some tea to calm my poor nerves. Yes, Ginseng tea... _

As Iroh exited his living quarters and headed down towards his kitchen, filled with glorious tea, he froze as he heard a noise.

It was always so quiet after dark in the Upper Ring. Everyone went to sleep at night, there was hardly any crime… what if the Di…

"No, it was just an animal, upsetting something… that's all." Iroh reassured himself and continued his journey to the kitchen. But however much he tried he could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen…

Once again, the captain, Jee, he was called, pulled his ostrich-horse to a sudden stop and quietly dismounted.   
"Sir?" One of his men called hesitantly, still on his ostrich-horse.

In one smooth motion, Captain Jee took a step towards the offender and slapped him with his huge open hand.

"Shut up, you fool! If these men are who we really think they are, they will be very hard to catch. I'll go in with you, you and you," Jee hissed pointing to three of his strongest men, who nodded in recognition and slid off of their mounts, "The rest of you will wait out here and keep everything quiet. All should go as planned if the little girl held up her part of the bargain… Now let's go. And BE QUIET!" Jee finished before heading towards the back door of the huge tea shop with his three officers behind him, mimicking his noiseless padding.

Jee swiftly and silently broke the lock with an earth bending motion. The rock and lock landed on the floor with a soft thud and the captain stared murderously at it and swore under his breath. The refugees must not know they were here until it was too late.

Iroh sighed in satisfaction as he reclined in a cushioned chair and sipped at his ginseng tea. This was almost as good as when he had been the Dragon of the West in the Fire Nation. _The Fire Nation! What would happen if Azula finally broke through the walls of the city? What if… _

"Iroh, you've got to stop doing that! Someday it's going to all catch up to you if…"

_Wait, what was that! That couldn't be an animal, it sounded like footsteps! And were they inside the tea shop? Burglars? Crazy fans of his tea making?_ Iroh chuckled at that thought_, No, no… that wasn't it… it was… _

"General Iroh? It's a pleasure to meet you." A voice with a hint of menace said from around a corner.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Iroh called instantly on his feet.

"You know very well who it is! Tell me, did you really think that you could hide in Ba Sing Se, undiscovered?" Jee sneered, as one of his men shoved Iroh to the floor.

Iroh struggled fiercely but the heavy earthbender was too much. In his younger days, this would have been easy, but he was getting old. "What do you want?" Iroh snarled from underneath the man.

Ignoring his question, Jee called to the other two men, "Mandee and Litin, find the boy!"

"No!" Iroh yelled as the named men nodded and ran out of sight towards his living quarters, "Leave him be, you have me!"

"Iroh, Iroh, Iroh," The captain stalked over to where Iroh remained pinned. "you have forgotten that you don't call the shots. I do!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ughhh…" Zuko mumbled, slowly awaking from his fitful slumber. "What's wrong with me?" He moaned again, "Why…"

Zuko broke off as he heard some shouting. It sounded like his Uncle! _What was happening? Why now, when he was weak and sick?_

Knowing that he couldn't rest without knowing what had happened, Zuko heaved himself out of his bed and slowly made his way towards his shut door.

Opening the door, he called out into the now-silent atmosphere, "Uncle?" Zuko, hesitated before calling again, "Uncle, is that you?"

Zuko didn't like the way that his voiced seemed to ring out down the hall. Something was wrong.

As quietly as his sick body could muster, he crept down the halls, keeping close to wooden walls. He decided to head towards the kitchen first. Zuko knew that his Uncle loved to spend time there, drinking tea and thinking about his problems and worries. Zuko had been thinking about a lot of things lately.

_First of all, his relationship with Jin. Was it right? She was nice and all, but…_ "No, now was not the time to think about silly things like girls." Zuko's thoughts chided. He needed to find his Uncle and find out what was wrong.

He had now reached the kitchen. His suspicion greatly grew when he saw no gently candle lights. He took another groggy step forward and heard his uncle yell very close by, "Zuko! Run and save yourself!"

He instantly turned on his heel towards Iroh's voice, flames spouting from his sickly hands. He would have preferred using another source of defense, but there wasn't time to run back and snatch up his Dao swords. Plus, he hadn't used firebending in a while and part of him wondered if he could handle whatever he was facing. However, he would not leave his uncle here facing the danger on his own.

Something, or someone, was flying towards him on his left. Zuko spun around to face it. Unfortunately, suddenly his fever acted up and a sharp, severe cramp jolted through him, killing the fire and sending him to his knees. The thing flying towards him hit him full force in the chest, knocking him down to the floor. Zuko again summoned his flames and tried to free himself, but the moment the flames were created, another killer cramp jolted through his body. With a cry of pain, the flames disappeared and left the panting Zuko pinned beneath a very heavy object.

"So the Fire Prince has decided to show up and try to save his uncle. How touching!" A voice mocked.

These words chilled the fever-ridden prince to the bone. _Fire Prince, not just a refugee-firebender? They knew who he was and even worse, who his uncle was! _


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko struggled to free himself, but his body, being sick as it was, couldn't handle the immense weight crushing his chest. Soon, despite his struggles, he lay still, his mind desperately trying to think of another escape tactic.

Suddenly the weight disappeared with a grunt and before Zuko had time to react a huge hand grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward onto his knees.

In the moonlight seeping from a nearby window, Zuko gaped for a second at the bulky man dressed in a Di Lee's uniform before hardening his expression into what he hoped was a defiant stare.

However, the man seemed to think this was humorous and to Zuko's amazement started chuckling in a deep throaty laugh, "That girl must be rewarded, who would have thought that capturing a Prince of the Fire Nation could have been made so easy! Feeling sick, Prince Zuko, or should I say Lee?"_ (Or is it Li?) _

Zuko continued to lock gazes with the rough featured man, still in defiance; yet as his words sunk in Zuko broke off eye contact as his foggy mind was overwhelmed with questions. 'That girl must be rewarded…' _What girl? Someone has turned me in? The Di Lee didn't find me on their own? Why would this girl betray me? How did she find out? She made me sick? _

"What girl?" Zuko demanded, regaining his look of defiance.

To Zuko's rage, the Captain chuckled again, as if he found this extremely entertaining, "Didn't you eat a certain muffin? Oh let's say… three days ago? Given to you by a very special girl, which you ate without question, hmm?"

"Jin?" Zuko uttered in horror, his eyes widening.

"What a clever boy you are!" The man's voice dripping in sarcasm.

But Zuko hardly heard this remark, his mind was whirling in confusion. _Jin has betrayed me? Why! Why did things always have to take a turn for the worst? What was in that bread? Why would she want me sick?_

"You're a lair!" Zuko snarled back recovering himself and attempting to hide the confusion and sense of betrayal boiling deep down inside of him.

"We'll see, maybe your 'girlfriend' will show up and explain for you! Enough talk, men, please show this boy our hospitality."

Zuko's eyes darted to and fro as approaching footsteps rang softly upon the tiles and he grimaced in pain, he hated being sick! The hand that had been grasping him released its grip and retreated only to be replaced by two pairs of hands. The hands, equally as large as the first man's, dragged the vainly struggling Prince a few feet back before they began to rapidly bind his hands together, crossing the ropes together in a unfamiliar pattern. Zuko suddenly stopped struggling and looked, as if in a trance, at the ropes crisscrossing back and forth over his wrist, up towards his elbows and then thoroughly weaving back down, ending at his palms. As one of the men started to tie off the rope with confident, firm hands, Zuko broke out of the trance and started to panic as possibilities flooded his mind. _He couldn't be captured now! He could be turned over to his sister or worse, they might kill him quietly in a cell or maybe the Di Lee would even torture him until he broke and told them everything there was to know about his country! _

"No!" Zuko cried and with a desperate jerk, managed to free his now bound hands from the incredibly strong grip. Ignoring his protesting body, the banished Prince leapt to his feet and whipped around to run towards the back door.

Before he could reach the edge of the kitchen, however, a hand grabbed the back of his neck. With the other hand re-capturing Zuko's trapped hands, the unseen figure twisted the now off-balanced teen and slammed his back into a nearby wall.

The winded Zuko's gasped for air as he let his gaze travel from the hand that was slowly tightening around his throat to the hand's owner's towering shadowed face.

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko, I've underestimated you, being sick and all. But I promise you," the Captain said between clenched teeth as he continued to tighten his grip around Zuko's neck, "I won't do that again. Which reminds me, I have something for you."

Captain Jee released his choking hold on Zuko's neck and reached into one of his pockets. A second later, the hand reappeared with something dangling from it.

Zuko focused on trying to slow his breath that was coming in ragged gasps. He would not show weakness in front of an enemy, it was against all he had ever learned. When his eyes noticed the thing hanging from the Captain's enormous hand his mind once more filled with questions. _It looks like… a necklace… why would the Di Lee give me something like that? Was it just some sort of humiliating prisoner identification? _

Noticing Zuko's hesitant stares at the object, Captain Jee smiled inwardly at the approaching events and said to the teen he still had trapped against the stone wall, "I think you will find this small token very interesting. This necklace should have the some of the same affects that the food had, but much more drastic and effective." Jee reached forward and pressing his shoulder up against the Prince's body, pulled Zuko's shirt collar down, tilted his head up and back, beginning to tie the necklace snuggly around the pale, now revealed neck.

AN:// I know, the story is kinda weird... sorry if u don't like it


	5. Chapter 5

AN//: I'm not sure if i'm gonna continue with this story... could u review if you want more???

As soon as the necklace touched Zuko's exposed skin, his knees buckled. However, the Captain's shoulder held him pinned up against the wall. Zuko refused to let his facial expressions reveal any of his emotion, with his head tilted up, the Captain had a full view of his face and would be able to detect any changes in his now glaring amber eyes.

Without warning, Captain Jee removed his shoulder, letting Zuko crumple and fall lifelessly to the ground. Zuko's eyes widened in fear, for the first time in years, when he willed his limbs to move and discovered that they only responded with the same side-splitting cramps from earlier. As the cramps became too much to bear, Zuko cursed himself for finally letting one of the moans of pain he had held in for so long. He slowly tried to relax his muscles, willing this all to be one of those horrible nightmares.

But Zuko knew it was no nightmare when Captain Jee, knelt beside him, flipped the now-paralyzed Prince over onto his back and began to stroke his legendary scar. "What are you going to do now, Prince, what are you going to do now?"

Iroh, who had been helplessly watching the Captain's interaction with his nephew from behind a guard's broad shoulders, finally lost it! Slowly, his beloved companion's eyes were filling with such an unbearable emotional pain, brimming with the sorrow, helplessness and rejection that he had suffered, and managed to disguise, in the past few years. As the tormentor rubbed and stroked the scar, like shining up a trophy, Zuko could physically do nothing to fight back against the painful touch.

"JEE, YOU COWARD!!!!!! Leave Zuko alone, you have successfully captured him! So, stop humiliating him, you have nothing to gain from this!" Iroh raged, the thick earth cuffs being the only thing keeping him from springing into action.

Zuko watched from the corner of his eye as his uncle leapt to his defense. He did not hear the Captain's reply as the huge hand reached to finger his scar again. He could not hold back a faint whimper as the hand met with his damaged flesh. Everything that had kept Zuko motivated over the past months crumpled with the rhythmic motion of the Captain's hand moving up and down his face. _Stroke_- his honor, _Stroke_- his hope, _Stroke_- his desire, _Stroke_…

Jee smiled to himself, he had won. The troubled teen was no longer trying to resist his touch. As his large fingers slowly traced the edge of the scar tissue, he saw the boy look up at him with a dull, defeated, exhausted stare. '_What do you want with me?' _the amber eyes seemed to ask, not expecting an answer. With a last touch to the face as to annoy the ex-general, Jee stood and stepped towards his men and the man named Iroh, fully aware that the Prince could do nothing with the beads touching his skin.

One of his men stepped forward out of the shadows and asked in a very respectful voice, "Sir, what shall we do now?"

"We will need to be transporting the prisoners now. You two," he paused pointing at his two largest, "help General Iroh. And you," Pausing again to point at the man who had spoken, "will help with the Prince. Though I don't think he'll be much trouble." Jee said with a sneering comment at the vulnerable Prince, who closed his eyes and suddenly burst into a coughing fit.

As the violent coughing finally subsided, the Prince cried out in pain as the severe cramping took over from his unintentional movements. Jee watched with sick amusement as the teen desperately struggled to relax his twitching muscles, the choker had worked very well. The iron beads were coated with a sticky pollen that comes from the rare Water Rose Lily bud. When the pollen came in contact with a firebender, the pollen instantly snuffled out the firebender's internal flame. This would not kill them, but restricted all movements with serious muscle cramps. The person could not move but could be moved without suffering. The firebending would also cease, leaving the victim as cold and helpless as they would ever feel.

This plan was so perfect! The breaking down of the proud banished prince had gone beautifully, from the using of that girl to the moments of triumph Jee had experienced just a few seconds ago. Now, for the final phase of the plan. Jee stooped down beside the Prince again, who eyed him with a wary and slightly fearful gaze. Smirking, he grasped the still bound hands and scooped his other arm under Prince Zuko's legs. Without a grunt, Jee hoisted the limp prince into the air and bridal style, carried him out towards the awaiting men.

Zuko had never felt so helpless. Even when Zhao had his men chain him to a pillar in a Fire Nation temple, he had still fought back. However, being humiliatingly carried towards the impatient ostrich-horses, Zuko could barely summon the will to move his pupils. He was totally dependant on the Captain. If the Captain suddenly decided to kill him, he could do nothing. Zuko hated this feeling! Vaguely, as the Captain threw his body over the back of an ostrich-horse, he wondered if this was how the water-bending girl had felt when she was taken hostage…


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Zuko did not remember being blindfolded. The horrible, traumatizing ride with the Di Lee's captain had exhausted the already tired, sick Prince. Zuko struggled to bunch his stomach muscles to pull him into a sitting position but with a hiss of pain, stopped. The men hadn't removed that stupid necklace!

_Where am I?_ Zuko thought as clearly as the paralyzing necklace would allow. _What happened to Uncle? What if they killed him! What are they going to do to me? _

Zuko stopped thinking when a faint rustling sounded on his left. He suddenly realized how COLD he was. He had never been this cold! Where was the internal heat that had always kept him warm, even in the icy Pole tundra?

Another rustle, and there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder! Zuko drew in his breath slowly, and, since he couldn't move his jaw with the band around his neck, waited for the person touching him to speak.

When no one spoke, Zuko grew increasingly wary. _Where am I? _he desperately wanted to know.

The hand disappeared, before reappearing again as it fingered the necklace at his throat. Finally, another hand felt the knot of cloth on the back of his head, lifted his head up and hesitantly untied it.

As the cloth was slowly lifted from his eyes, Zuko blinked rapidly, trying to focus on his surroundings.

He seemed to be in some sort of a prison cell. The floors and walls were all made of earth, meaning that this was still Ba Sing Se. A gasp of surprise was heard, Zuko desperately tried to find his rescuer, which was not all that easy to do when you cannot move. When he saw her, he too let out a gasp of disbelief.

The waterbending girl was crouched next to him with the green scarf dangling from one her hands.

With the green cloth covering his nose, eyes and ears, Katara had not recognized the Prince. A couple of the stupid Di Lee had thrown him in about an hour ago. Carelessly throwing him down stalking out with a slam of the earthy gates.

The prisoner gave a muffled moan as his body made contact with the stony ground, then lay still, passing out.

Katara, huddled next to her overprotective brother at the time, had watched with silent fascination at the unmoving figure. After watching him for a long time, gathered up her courage and crept over to him. As if on cue, the body tried to heave itself up. Katara watched as the person hissed with pain and gave up.

Wanting to help, but not sure if she should, Katara continued to creep towards him. Reaching her destination, she bent over the unmoving body. She could hear him breathing. Hesitantly, she had examined his necklace and blindfold. Giving in to her curiosity, she finally undid the knotted cloth at the back of his head.

As she saw the dreaded familiar scar, Katara's mind whirled with questions.

_What is he doing here? Why is he even in Ba Sing Se? What's with his hair? _Katara stared at the teen who had once been her sworn enemy.

"Katara, what is it?" Sokka called from behind her.

_Like I'm going to tell you. _Deciding to ignore her brother, who had his hands tied for some strange reason,

Katara swiveled her cobalt gaze back towards the banished Prince laying before her. She looked at him questioningly, wondering why he hadn't spoken but expecting no answer or response from the stubborn, prideful pain. She was mystified when he didn't speak but returned her gaze with a plea in his golden eyes.

_What does he want? _Katara thought impatiently, breaking their intense gaze. _If he wants Aang, he's come to the wrong place! I don't know where he is, or where Toph is… STUPID DI LEE! Killed Jet, stole Appa, tied up Sokka, took Aang and Toph. Why am I the only one who can move? _

Katara thought intensely about this for a few seconds. _Aang would be restrained, he's the avatar, They're probably questioning him or something. Toph couldn't be kept in an earth cell, because she would bend it. Zuko…well he's a Fire Prince, what do I expect? OK, that covered Toph and Aang but what about Sokka? Maybe because he was aggressive sometimes? _

Suddenly, it hit her, deep in the pit of her stomach. It all made sense! _They didn't tie me up because I was a girl!!! URGGHH!! I HATE SEXISTS! Who said I can't be as aggressive or strong as Sokka! He's not even a bender! And I thought it was just the Northern Water Tribe! _As this realization took place, the tired, frustrated Katara stood and began pacing the dirty cell floor. Grumbling and groaning in a quiet rage. She would show them!

"Katara what's gotten in to you? Settle down before you hurt yourself! We're all tired, okay? Who is that over there? TELL ME!" Sokka started to raise his voice, getting angry at his lack of freedom. "Katara! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Taking her brother's advice to heart for once, Katara turned on her heel and stalked back towards the unmoving Prince.

"Well, what's your problem?" She sneered but stopped as he continued to look at her with desperation in his eyes.

Sitting down again, she puzzled over him. _Why wasn't he moving? Is he hurt or something?_ Her eyes trailed slowly back towards the necklace again, then back towards his eyes. She expected to see hate and frustration boiling there, but there was only that… plea.

Following her guts, she reached towards his neck and uncertainly, undid the catch. Making her decision, she lifted the beads clear of his pale skin.

AN//: I guess i'm on a role today! YAY! By the way for confusion, Captain Jee isn't Zuko's old Captain Jee. Just for clarification. I couldn't think of a name...


	7. Chapter 7

AN//: Yeah, my chapters are kinda short... oh well. Thanks mew for your great advice and support. 3

As the last of the beads left his skin, Zuko sighed in relief, feeling his strength returning. He bunched his muscles and this time achieved the sitting position.

Suddenly, Zuko flinched. A sharp pain, not a cramp, seared his left side of his chest. Noticing that his hands were still bound together, Zuko shifted his eyes to look at his chest but his scruffy clothing hid the unknown wound. The Water Tribe girl moved forward again and gently pushed Zuko back down.  
Zuko did not protest when, still hesitant as if not sure if she should, the girl peeled his shirt back. She gaped at what she saw.

The defeated Prince continued to watch as the girl he did not know the name of inspected his chest and stomach. Finally she turned and looked at him, she was about to say something when her annoying brother interrupted, "Katara, what are you doing over there?"

_Katara… Her name was Katara. _

Zuko took this moment of her brief distraction to lift his head to examine his own chest. He gasped in shock at what he saw, dried blood was caked across his abdomen and deep cuts grazed his chest. Now he remembered, like a painful dream, the Captain of the Di Lee had given his ostrich-horse a huge kick, sending the animal into a dead run around a corner. Not being able to hold on in the least of ways, Zuko had slipped off of its broad feathered back and slammed into a cart lined with earthen pottery.

"Zuko." Zuko was snapped back to reality when he heard the girl whisper his name. He glanced up at her and tried to hold her penetrating gaze. He saw her clear eyes decide something and he vaguely wondered what conclusion she had reached as she stood and rustled around with something out of his view.

"Katara!" The water-bender's brother called sharply as he saw what she was doing, "What do you think you're doing? Did you just say that spoiled brat of a Prince is back there?"

Zuko couldn't help but smirk when he heard the voice grow sharper, more irritated and somewhat forceful when Katara continued to ignore him.

"Katara, woman, that's your drinking water! You haven't drunk anything in a day! You need to drink that water! I can't have you getting dehydrated and passing out or something, do you hear me?"

"He needs it more than I do. I just hope it's enough." Was all his former enemy would say, more to herself, than to her brother.

_"He needs it more than I do. I just hope it's enough." _

Katara had been saving all of her meal's water for the past day; hiding the precious supply in a pothole of the earth cell. She had gotten this strange urge that she would need it somehow.

Now, as she saw Zuko's ugly wounds, she knew what to do. Leaving the teen's side, she discarded Zuko's strange necklace into a nearby corner, knelt by the rut and summoned the water.

Carefully, she bent her stored water out of its hiding place. She was dismayed at how little there was, no more than two cup-fulls. However, it would have to do.

Katara ignored Sokka's commanding tone. He couldn't tell her what to do. So what if she was helping someone who was once an enemy? Katara couldn't watch people suffer; especially if something could be done to ease their pain. It was against her nature.

_What if he hurts me after I heal him? What if he doesn't want me to heal him? _Doubts suddenly surged through Katara's mind as she neared the afflicted firebender. She could tell he was suffering by the anguish-filled eyes trying so hard not to reveal any emotion, and his slow, ragged breathing, as if every breath of air presented a fresh wave of pain. His fists clenched and unclenched, nails digging into his already bloodstained palms.

Desperately brushing aside the doubts that clouded her mind, Katara slowly knelt beside the sprawled Prince, took a deep breath and concentrated.

Zuko became nervous when he saw the girl bending the water. _What is she going to do to me, now that I'm utterly helpless? _He couldn't summon enough strength to stand!_ What could she do at this point? Freeze my wounds? Poke me with an icicle? Drown me? I might… just might… be able to summon a flame, but she would douse any flame I can create before able to accomplish anything. Plus the fact that the cursed necklace was at her disposal! _If she touched him with it, Zuko knew, he would be at her mercy completely.

When the water-bender sat next to him, Zuko met eyes with her and was confused in the expression he saw there. _Compassion? Had he just seen compassion in her gaze?_ But Katara's expression became one of high concentration and her water advanced towards his broken form, Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to die.


	8. Chapter 8 Final One?

**An//: sorry it's taken so long. Thanks reviewers: Dragon Jadefire, mew, arken elf, candidus-lupus-full Moon, Ammy Shadowhowl Ireth Kalt**** and PLEASE keep reviewing!**

Was that fear she had witnessed in his eyes?

First, Katara sliced the Prince's bonds with a crude ice-dagger, tossing the thick ropes aside. She pulled his now-free hands away from his body, leaving his chest bare and exposed. The horrible wounds, clearly seen against his pale body, were running up and down in random patterns. She needed to heal this!

The firebender had gasped when the cool water touched him. _What was he expecting? _Katara thought briefly before letting the water cover her hands, remembering all of the healing techniques she had taught herself over the past months.

A small grin spread across her tan face as the healing power flowed from deep within her to her unexpected patient.

_It was working! _

_Am I dead yet?_

Slowly, Zuko allowed his eyes to open a slit. He was still alive! The water tribe girl, Katara, was still kneeling beside him.

Examining his chest with extremely soft fingertips, gradually working her way down to his stomach. Wait, why wasn't he in severe pain? Were his arms free? She was touching his fresh injuries! Surprised beyond belief, Zuko raised his head and quickly surveyed his chest. The only things remaining were minor cuts and bruises!

Katara noticed his movement, froze and instantly removed her questing fingers, apologizing softly.

_Why is she apologizing? _

He lifted his gaze once more and searched for her's, wanting to meet her eyes. Wishing to thank her mentally, not yet ready to trust his own voice.

As cobalt met amber, the cobalt visibly softened, understanding the amber's meaning. However, they unexpectedly hardened.

Katara got up and Zuko's eyes trailed after her, confused by the sudden change of emotion.

His question was soon answered as Katara, with a hand hidden in the folds of her clothes, returned with a protest from her pathetic brother.

Crouching next to him, her gaze intensified as she locked eyes with him, and said in a very clear, measured voice,  
"Zuko, who did this to you?"

Zuko broke her gaze and stared at the necklace when Katara brought her hand into view, with it clenched in her small fist. The coated beads shown back at him in the dim lighting menacingly and Zuko inwardly shivered with dread. He looked up again, re-meeting her questioning eyes.

Zuko's dried, cracked lips managed to form words and croak out, "Di Lee."

In all of Zuko's time of fighting, capturing and stalking this girl and her friends, even at the North Pole, he had never seen her usual defiant gaze switch to one of such a quiet, terrible, deadly rage.


	9. Chapter 9

**An//: Thanks for the support. I really need it for this story.**

"Katara! Why is that loser here!" Sokka yelled angrily still tied and oblivious to Zuko's former wounds.

"Nothing. It's nothing Sokka." Katara said absentmindedly, shivering and looking back down at the sprawled Prince.

"That's the !&#$ lie I've ever heard! Katara, what's wrong with you! He's the enemy! Are you going to give him your blanket too and freeze?" Sokka refused to be ignored. "He's gonna get us all killed! Just knock out him or something!"  
"Sokka shut up!" Katara hissed angrily. This promptly began a stare down between the two siblings.

Zuko sighed quietly, testing his own strength. Happily, he found that he was able to move all of his limbs easily and the throbbing pain over his chest was gone. Irritated by no ends with the siblings' squabbles, Zuko bunched his abdominals and sat up.  
"Ah… so much better." Zuko thought in his head, remembering the cursed necklace that Katara still clutched. Disgusted by his shirt, which was tattered and bloodied, he pulled it over his head and discarded it on the cell floor.

He stood and ignoring the enraged warrior, who was still trying to drill holes in his sister, walked right past Sokka and examined the cell. It was dark, but his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. There was only a faint, faint, faint glow of some far off torch through the center of the door's slim bars. The hard earth floor rang with each step he took. Carefully, he strode up towards the large cell door and peeped through the bars that were otherwise surrounded by earth.

"How long have you been here?" Zuko asked quietly, breaking the ominous silence.

"None of your business, Fire Prince." Sokka sneered, gray/blue eyes challenging.

"Three days." Katara muttered and her irritating brother glared daggers at her.

"They haven't interrogated you or anything?" Zuko continued.

"Nothing. They've just thrown in food and water." Katara said softly, "They have the Avatar. What more could they want?"

"Which was awful!" Apparently the Water Tribe boy couldn't help but put in his two cents. The group slowly drifted back into dark silence.

"Do you have any water left?" Zuko asked suddenly.

Katara looked at him for a moment, then shook her head slowly. "That was my drinking water from the last day. They only give us a very small amount. Can you still firebend?"  
Zuko was struck with this new importance. She had used her only water to heal him. She must be parched, even he couldn't go without water for more than a day. "You need to get more. Or soon you'll pass out from dehydration. Can't you bend water from the air?"

"Don't listen to him," Sokka suddenly spoke up from his sulk, "he'll get us killed."

Katara chose not to answer Zuko's probing question, "Can't you firebend?"

Zuko hesitated, but he soon gathered up his thoughts. He had to try. Iroh needed his help. Focusing on his inner chi, he held out his hand. A large flame soon erupted across his palm, sending forth shadows throughout the darkened place.

Katara blinked in surprise. She felt herself being drawn towards the little added comfort. It was so cold on these chilling floors. Sure, she lived in the South Pole, but she had more adequate clothes. Shyly, she took a small step forward. Zuko instantly noticed it and said softly, "Are you cold?"  
Katara nodded, embarrassed. Instead of talking, her mind whirled ahead to new possibilities. Could they escape?  
She gasped softly in surprise as Zuko extinguished his flame and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. Quickly, heat played down her arms, filling her with warmth. Overwhelmed with the sudden warmth, Katara slumped, but Zuko's arm held her upright. Finally, he loosed his hold on her. Her legs still weak with the experience, Katara fell back onto Zuko's bare chest. A huge blush found its way along her face and she quickly found the strength to stand.  
"Um… I'm sorry! I…"

"It's okay." Zuko cut her off without being rude.

"Stay away from my sister!" Sokka snarled angrily.

"Sokka!" Katara cut in sharply, "Stop it. Get over yourself. At the moment, we're not enemies. So, we'll have to work together. So shut up and start cooperating!"

Amazingly, Sokka shut his mouth.

"Zuko," Katara said slowly, turning back to Zuko, who had relit his flame, "can I ask you a favor?"  
"I think that sounds fair." Zuko replied in an almost teasing manner.

"Can you burn ropes without burning someone?"


	10. Chapter 10

An//: Thanks 4 the reviews... please keep it up!

"Of course I can burn ropes without damaging the person!" Zuko scoffed, pride wounded.

"Well… what would you do if you got out of this cell?" Katara asked quietly.

Sokka just continued to observe quietly, feeling something was up.

"I will rescue my uncle." Zuko swore.

"What else?" Katara asked curiously.

"I would help you rescue the Avatar if that's what you were asking." Zuko said softly.

"Really?" Katara said, shocked that he would be so forward.

"Yes, why not. If you haven't noticed, I'm an outlaw. My father doesn't want me and I'm chased by my crazy sister."

"I suppose so…" Katara mused.  
"How would we get out of here?"  
"I…" Katara faltered and fell into silence. She glanced over at Sokka, "Well, can't you think of anything?"  
It was so quiet that the air seemed to have a hum to it. Katara was silently focusing on the air around her, trying to do the impossible.

Now it was Sokka who broke down the silence barrier, "Could you smoke us out?"  
"What!" Zuko asked, spinning on his heel and staring at the Water Tribe boy if he was crazy.

"That's brilliant!" Katara exclaimed, as she said that she released her tension on the air, the gas slipped into its liquid state and splashed to the floor. Mostly, it dribbled all over Sokka.

Katara grinned widely. She bent the water off of Sokka and swirling it around her, re-hydrating her body.

"How…" Both Sokka and Zuko whispered in confusion and awe.

"Don't think. Bend." Katara announced, almost to herself. More water spilled out of thin air. "Zuko could you start on those ropes, please?"

Zuko slowly turned to the wary water tribe warrior. "Hold still. I promise I won't burn you."

"Right…" Sokka replied, slightly sarcastic and fearful at the same time.

Zuko knelt beside him and carefully lit the ropes afire. Instantly, the ropes were inflamed. Covering Sokka in a swirling loop of flame. Sokka grit his teeth and bit his tongue to keep from yelping. Slowly, the fire died down, along with it, the ropes crumpled into ash, falling away from the unburned warrior.

Sokka stood carefully, testing his arms and legs; he looked intently at his body, looking for some kind of burn. Once his search produced no burn, Sokka turned to Zuko and Katara, who were carefully watching him.

"Let's do this!" He said, punching the air for a major emphasis.

Katara smiled and rolled her eyes. Zuko smirked and intensified his flames. Smoke rolled out the door slot and into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**An//: Thanks guys, please keep reviewing! Here's another 1.**

The smoke was so thick that Katara's eyes watered. As her vision blurred and she fought with the urge to cough, she smiled. Ruckus was heard. Soon, the smell, taste and touch of smoke and sound of shouting was overwhelming.

Zuko looked at Sokka and Katara.

On cue, even though this slightly bruised Sokka's warrior pride, Katara and he began to shout for help. As they contributed to the commotion, Katara snatched a water whip out of the air and took her position by the door. All was luck now. Hopefully, the Di Lee would be too preoccupied with their shouting, and smoke to check their positions. Their plan was defiantly faulty, but hey, what choice did they have.

A thick Di Lee agent slammed open the door with earthbending. Gathering all her energy together, Katara froze her expanse of water and silently smote it onto the victim's crown. Without even a moan, the Di Lee agent dropped like a stone.

"Hurry!" Sokka shouted, jumping over the man and running into the dispersing smoke.

Katara took a step forward, but bumped into the cell wall. In the smoke, her senses clouded and she couldn't tell which way was which! Before she had time to react, Zuko grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her towards the opening. With a firm, but gentle grip on her arm, Zuko led her out of the desensitizing, chaotic smoke.

Sokka hugged her as she coughed the smoke out of her lungs. After a deep breathe, (I meant to do that) she was able to pacify her aching lungs. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Zuko.  
"We need to keep moving." Zuko said softly, but sternly.

"I know that!" Katara wheezed, before turning to Sokka, "How are we going to be able to navigate this place?"

When Sokka looked dumbfounded Katara hissed angrily and poked him with her index finger. "You brought us all the way out here and you… don't know how to get out!"

"Hey! I…"

"Weren't you paying attention when they brought us here?"  
"No…" Sokka stuttered then accused, "Weren't you!"

"No! I was unconscious you idiot! You hit me with your stupid boomerang, remember?"

"Oh yah… That was a great shot, though! If you were a Di Lee agent you-"

"Which I'm not. They're most likely following us, ready to kill!"

"Oh right. Um…" Sokka promptly remember their present situation and put his brain to work.

"Zuko, any ideas?" Katara asked weakly.

"Just keep moving!" Zuko snarled, pushing her forward and grapping Sokka by the scruff of his shirt, "They can't catch us now! They'll kill us."

"Or just you…" Sokka muttered, sulking at being treated like this.

Katara turned around a corner just in time to run into a Di Lee agent. It would have been comical how Katara slammed into the unsuspecting and flew back two or three feet. The man growled and slammed his fists down towards Katara. The waterbender rolled over at the last possible second; the fists left a huge dent in the earth where Katara's body would have been. Sokka threw a strange earth weapon that he had just picked up off the floor and succeeded in hitting the man across his brow. With a grunt, the man toppled and fell, only to land on top of Katara. Katara cried out with surprise as the man's heavy body trapped her. She pushed up desperately at his thick chest, but he wouldn't budge. Curse her inferior upper body strength! If she ever got out of this, Katara swore that her torso would go through some serious conditioning.

Zuko and Sokka would have helped her. They really would have. However, just as they took a step forward, a huge boulder whisked past them. It slammed into a nearby wall and debris flew everywhere, creating a mini dust storm. Zuko took a fighting stance while Sokka hefted the earth weapon. Zuko sneered at the Di Lee and Sokka snarled. Just as they were about to attack, however, Captain Jee appeared out of the rubble.

Zuko found himself breaking into a cold sweat.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, Prince Zuko, I see you have escaped your cell with your… friends." Jee smiled in a friendly tone. "I'm glad you feel so much better."

Zuko complied in the Fire Nation warrior way, he snarled and prepared himself for battle. Truth be told, Zuko's ailments seemed to have left him. He no longer felt the weariness of sickness but the energy of battle rage. Yet, before Zuko was able to retaliate and actually fight Jee, the sly earthbender took evasive action. Zuko and Sokka found themselves sinking into the floor.

Zuko saw Jee nod at some random Di Lee and they scurried off.

The Captain took long, measured strides forward until he reached Zuko's trapped form. Leaning down, the bulky man who was around seven feet tall touched Zuko's face with a dirty hand. Zuko could not help but flinch and Sokka stared in disbelief.

The Di Lee returned before the hulking man could start a conversation. A young officer hesitantly strode up to the awaiting leader and whispered unheard words.

"What?" The latter said slowly and dangerously.

Instantly, the scrawny man was furiously whispering something else.

Jee turned to his trapped prisoners, and the young agent followed suit.

"Search them." Came Jee's command.

Sokka was released from the crevice and captured by awaiting Di Lee. He glared at Jee, which he had labeled as the cause of his misery, as he was thoroughly patted down by an officer. When the thing desired did not turn up, the Captain than surveyed his remaining prisoners with a glint of malice in his green eyes. Zuko was also freed from the cleft and searched. Under different circumstances, he would have turned a bright red, he still had no shirt on and was unaccustomed to people touching his body. However, the wanted object didn't appear with Zuko either.

Angrily, Jee stepped back before turning to the girl, Katara, who still lay trapped beneath the unconscious earthbender.

"Give it to me, girl."

Apparently understanding what the Captain meant, although Sokka had no idea and Zuko only had a dreaded hint, Katara answered angrily.  
"Why? So you can torture him for no apparent reason? Does misery make you happy? Does it feed you?"  
Jee himself rolled the man off of the impudent girl and jerked her to her feet. He leaned over the enraged, yet wisely fearful girl and whispered something into her ear. Katara blanched and looked up at him intently. Zuko saw Jee smirk and whisper something else.  
Katara hesitated for a moment, before bringing a cautious hand into the folds of her clothes. Beaten, she produced Zuko's necklace and angrily slammed it into Jee's awaited hand.

"Thank you." Jee said haughtily and turned to Zuko, "Remember this?"

"What is that?" Sokka demanded, apparently mystified by this strange object.

Jee didn't answer but instead put on a big show of waving the accursed thing around. Its deadly beads caught the torchlight and reflected off the wall. Slowly, Jee took precise measured steps towards his victim, eyes gleaming with anticipation.  
Zuko could have sworn he heard the drums of suspense banging in the background as he racked his brain for plans.

An//: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**An//: Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliffie! Please... please review!**

Precision was everything. Precision was everything! One wrong miscalculation, and the Fire Prince would be in the hands of the unmerciful.  
Jee was nearly in front of him now, the necklace dangerously close.

"I hope you know how much I enjoy this." Jee said almost happily, silently commanding a Di Lee agent.

"Precision, precision, precision, precision, precision, precision….." Zuko told himself silently, closing his eyes.

Just as the Di Lee agent strengthened his grip on Zuko, Jee lunged in excitement. With a roar that shook the room, Zuko let forth his concentrated energy. Just as Iroh taught him, long jets of flame spewed from his mouth. It was no small amount of satisfaction to see Jee drop the necklace and fall back, howling as he clutched at his arm.

Zuko tore himself away from the Di Lee's grip, which had considerably slacked. Sokka quickly did the same and actually, Katara had never been seized by the Di Lee. Jee had been far too exited to think about her, and if Jee didn't order it, the Di Lee didn't do it!

"Let's go!" Zuko growled and Katara found herself being pulled by the warrior again.

"Wait!" She cried and to her relief, felt Zuko's grip lessen.  
"What?" Sokka yelled but was unanswered as Katara snatched up the necklace again.

"Katara why did you have that… what is that?" Sokka called as his sister ran past him.

"Shut up and run." Zuko, apparently the leader, snarled at the lesser teen, who instantly obeyed.

"Now what?" Katara said breathlessly when they had run for a sufficient three minutes.

Noticing that the girl couldn't take much more of this mad dashing, Zuko slowed down considerably, "Now, we find Uncle."

Suddenly, Zuko caught a view of someone pacing down the cell walls. Instinctively, he grabbed Katara and twisted her into a nearby room, not caring if the boy couldn't follow immediately.

Katara instantly bent over and said, panting, "But what about OUR friends?"

"Yeah!" Sokka said, who had caught up from the incredibly sharp turn.

Zuko was about to growl about how he had just saved their pathetic peasant hides, when he noticed Katara's coloring.

"Hey!" He called sharply to the girl.

"What the heck is your prob-?" Sokka said, before glancing at his sister. The words died in his throat.

Katara's face had slowly taken on an unhealthy pale sheen. Slowly, her body was dehydrating as was mentioned, but with the mad dash to freedom… her body thirsted for water and the run had taken its toll.

Zuko and Sokka watched in horror as Katara's face constricted as she fought the fight to stay conscious. Her fists tightened and she tried to take deeper breaths.

"I- I'm okay…" Katara gasped, trying to lean against the cool earth wall.  
Taking action, Zuko took two steps forward and picked the maiden up bridal style before she could collapse. Sokka began to protest, but was silenced with a killer glare.

"Just take the necklace from her hands." Zuko snarled suddenly, noticing the death beads cradled loosely in Katara's limp hand.

"Why? What the heck are these anyways?" Sokka said as he pried the strange necklace from his sister's grip.

"If we live I'll tell you later." Zuko said in a tone that would receive no argument.

Sokka muttered something about stupid firebenders before following the past prince, who held his baby sister carefully, around the corner.

"So, where to?"

Zuko didn't answer as he carefully tiptoed past the corridors. Once he passed a certain hall, he swiftly turned and swept his head from side to side, clearly looking for something. He ignored all of the men's grunts for release and tried to focus for one shape only. He stopped suddenly, causing for Sokka to crash into him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sokka groaned as he pulled away from the former prince disgustedly.

"Zuko, is that you?" Came a soft voice inside the cell in front of them.

Sokka and Zuko took several steps forward and what Zuko saw nearly made his heart break.

His uncle, his beloved uncle, was chained to the wall with a bloody, dripping chin. No food or water was in sight and his clothes were torn and ragged.

"Uncle…" Zuko murmured softly and Katara lifted her head slightly to see the figure indicated.

"General Iroh…" Katara whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**An//: Please review, people. Thanks 4 the support.**

Zuko could feel his body heating. The injustice and anger pounded through his veins, blinding him. However, he managed to control himself with a movement from the girl in his arms.

"Hello, Ms. Katara." Iroh said wearily, and Zuko stared at him in wonder.

"Uncle, who did this?"

After a moment's pause, a wry grin appeared on the old man's face. "Captain Jee is a remarkable host, wouldn't you say, nephew?"  
"I'm getting you out of here," Zuko whispered determinedly, glancing up and down the corridor.

"Well, I assure you that firebending will do no good." Iroh confirmed Zuko's thoughts.

"We could take the keys from a passing…"

"And risk torture or worse?" Iroh paused, throat apparently raw, before continuing, "Come back for me, Zuko. The Avatar is more important! He has to get away. He and his lady friend…"

"Lady friend?" Sokka suddenly cut in, who had stopped his planning at this word.

"Friend that is a female." Iroh corrected himself, grinning despite of his situation.

"Oh okay," Sokka shrugged, satisfied and continued his surveying.

"They are on the floor above us. You must hurry. I am in no condition to travel."

"Neither is she." Zuko protested, delicately jiggling the girl for emphasis.

"Hey!" Katara objected mildly at the disturbance, but was altogether ignored.

"That's it!" The Watertribe boy had come up with another plan apparently. As he said this statement he twirled the thing in his hand. Which caught Zuko on the side of the head, brushing across his skin.

Instantaneously, Zuko knees buckled and he toppled over, Katara still in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sokka yelped, "Get off my sister!"

Katara groaned, crushed underneath the heavy firebender's body. "Zuko, get up."

"I told you to keep that thing," Zuko hissed, pausing on _thing_ for emphasis, "away from me!"

Zuko pushed himself, in a push-up form, off the ground and leapt to his feet. Snarling, he stepped towards the stupefied boy.

"Hey man, cool it!" Sokka said warningly, hands outstretched protectively in front of him.

"Zuko!" Iroh's command made Zuko halt in his steps. "Do not fight. Solve the issue."

"What is this thing?" Sokka inquired, mostly to himself, holding the necklace up to the dim torch light.

Zuko felt his blood broil. "PUT IT AWAY!" He hissed, causing the boy to jump two feet in the air.

Katara's voice suddenly cut through the thick, tense air. "Someone's coming!"  
Instantly, both boys spun and looked at the girl. Her eyes were wide and were fixed on the far end of the hall.  
Zuko strained his ears and instantly his warrior instincts made out the sounds off a small group of men marching.

"Quick." He hissed, hoisting Katara up and in the lack of time, slung her over his shoulder.

Furious with himself for letting his guard slip, Zuko slipped over to the nearest cell. He hesitated for just a moment before darting in and pulling the other boy with him.

The neat rows of Di Lee agents walked liked stalking beasts through the cells. Their instincts screamed at them that something wasn't right. The Kyoshi Warrior had mentioned something about people. She had seemed very interested at the prospect of two Fire Royals held captive here. They were fairly suspicious of these three warriors, but most of them had to admit that they admired their spirit. Not to mention their outfits... or the fact that they were actually warriors. Who had ever heard of girls being skilled and talented warriors?

One of them paused and in unison, they all sniffed the air. This attempt of sniffing out the intruders was foiled by the fact that the smelly Fire Nation general was three feet away.

"How's it going?" One of the younger, swelled-headed agents jeered at the man, "You have enough water?"  
"Actually, it would be fairly nice of you if you would provide me with something to drink. Oh, Ginseng tea, if you have any!" The old man replied with something like good-natured humor in his voice.

"Quiet Fein!" A well-respected, older agent commanded, rapping the boy smartly on the neck, below the ear. "Long Feng says it is inappropriate to talk to prisoners. I would have thought that you of all people would know that."

Looking rather sullen, Fein stepped back in line, efficiently put into his place. His friends openly smirked behind their officer's back and tugged the red-faced boy's braid. Fein was well known for his obsession with heeding laws or codes. They continued to tease him and mock him in silent ways until their superiors moved ahead, into the next hall. Then, they followed, not even thinking to check the once empty cells.

Zuko smirked even in this situation. It was always hilarious to see arrogant, over-confident people insulted or crumble.

"Reminds me of you." Sokka whispered almost inaudibly, which made Zuko tense and stare at him until he looked away uncomfortably.

Zuko smirked only widened. He had always bested this boy before and it made his confidence soar.

Zuko: III, Sokka: none.

"Guys are so weird." Katara groaned to herself as she observed her brother and Zuko's interactions from over Zuko's shoulder. However, she yelped quietly as Zuko's hand, which was securing her legs, instantly warmed to a dangerous level.

"Girls are worse." Zuko responded almost happily, cooling his hand, and Katara didn't dare to respond.


	15. Chapter 15

An//: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Please review. Thanks 2 my reviewers. You know who you all are.

* * *

"So Aang and Toph are above us. If we can just get to them then we can save them!" Sokka told himself aloud.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Katara interjected, and Sokka's face crumpled.

"Hey! I haven't got there yet!"

"Of course you haven't," Katara said with a roll of her eyes. "Can't you put me down now? All the blood's rushing to my head!"

Zuko, who still had Katara slung over his shoulder, ignored her for the time.

"How did you come here?" He asked suddenly.  
"Didn't we already discuss this?" Sokka snarled, angry at Zuko's superior tone.

"Well tell me again!"

While Sokka explained how they had been ambushed by the Di Lee in their newly acquired house, Katara was deep in thought.

Why was she so tired? Hadn't she already re-hydrated herself? What was the matter? What had she eaten recently? The food had indeed tasted… strange. Wait! If they had given Zuko a poisoned necklace, the Di Lee could have very well tainted her food or…

Hadn't Sokka said that she had been taken somewhere before the cell? Was it possible that she too had been given some sort of water-bending block? Right after she had waterbended, she had become like this! The question was… where was it?

Katara mentally checked her body. Everything seemed to be in it's proper place. Her legs were intact and whole, her head, aside from the boomerang bump, was also fine, neck, chest and side… SIDE!

"Zuko! Put me down!" Katara hissed, slamming her hand down onto his shoulder. Finally, he seemed to take notice and carelessly dropped her. She hit the ground with an_ oof, _while Sokka stared angrily at Zuko.

"That was my sister you just dropped! You…"

"That's why I did it." Zuko smirked at Sokka, who clenched his fist and dropped to Katara's side.

"Are you okay?"

"Just keep planning!" Katara commanded and waited until Sokka turned around again. Her right hand snuck up under her clothes and to her stomach. It felt as if something was lodged there! Whenever she touched it, she grit her teeth together to hold back her wail of pain.

Sokka and Zuko couldn't know until it was out. Sokka would try to persuade her to leave it alone. Zuko… who knows what Zuko would say. However, one thing was for sure: if there was one thing Katara hated, it was being helpless. In desperation, Katara dug her fingernails into the afflicted area. She could feel the blood welling. It must come out!  
Her fingers were submerging within her flesh. Her face was a mix of pain and disgust; she must keep on.  
Focus on Zuko's feet, Katara ordered herself, doing anything to distract herself from the excruciating pain.

After her eyes had traced all of the curves in Zuko's feet, she found a small notch of metal in the wound. Her fingers closed around it. With a soft cry that went unnoticed, Katara pulled. It felt as if her insides were ripping!

She must not be a burden! She had to be able to waterbend!

The barb of metal came out a few inches; it now stuck out of her side like an knife.

Another few minutes of agonizing tugging and extracting, the thing was still inside her. It felt like it had gone straight through her chi, or something. Katara felt tears roll down her face, but she instantly wiped them away.

Dismay washed over her; she couldn't do this!

An idea slowly formed in her head. Reacting on this sudden plan, Katara poked the bit of metal through her clothes. Cautiously, Katara wiped the blood off of her fingers before wrapping her now-dry fingers around the middle of the gadget. She wiggled the end of the barb and she almost screamed with the pain. It was almost out!

"Sokka?" Katara whispered hoarsely, praying that he wouldn't smell the blood or pain.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Sokka answered instantly kneeling by her.

"I have a little game for you." Katara said through gritted teeth.

"What? Now?"

"I bet you can't pull this thing out of my grip." Katara said, in what she hoped was a teasing tone.

"Why?"  
"Just do it!"

"No. Why do you look like…"  
"Ha! You're weak." Katara said desperately, glad that Zuko had given her some privacy, or that he was ignoring her.

"Hey! I am not…"

"Prove it, whelp!" Katara cried softly.

"Fine! You're going to regret this!" Sokka muttered as he grasped the object in his left hand. "What is this?"  
"Just pull!" Katara hissed.

Suddenly, Sokka gave a heave. Katara released her hold on the barb and screamed into her shoulder.

Finally, the thing regretfully left her body, with a parting sickening squelching sound as it exited the afflicted, infected flesh.

Tears now leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Sokka stood up, looking at the bloodstained object in his hand with a horrific expression.

"What's this? Katara, what the hell! Was this… inside you?"

By now, Zuko was looking at her bleeding side, but Katara didn't answer. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The pain was dying and already, she felt better. She grasped at Sokka's hand and pulled herself up. Unsteadily, she toddled past Zuko, who's mouth was agape, and towards the small basin of water in the cell. The tears were drying and the water in the bowl rippled at her command.

She smiled. The water called to her; she wasn't going to be a helpless maiden any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**An//: Come on guys, a little support here? I only got a couple of reviews for the last chapter! (Thanks to FrozenTacoGirl & Ireth Kalt) Please review! It would make my day…**

_Previously:_

_"What's this? Katara, what the hell! Was this… inside you?" Sokka yelped, shaking the pointed, dripping hook-like barb at her._

_By now, Zuko was looking at her bleeding side, but Katara didn't answer. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The pain was dying and already, she felt better, different. She grasped at Sokka's hand and pulled herself up. Unsteadily, she toddled past Zuko, who's mouth was agape, and towards the small basin of water in the cell. The tears were drying and the water in the bowl rippled at her command._

_She smiled. The water called to her; she wasn't going to be a helpless maiden any longer._

Zuko stared at the bleeding Water Tribe girl. He couldn't believe it. She had _pulled _out that thing? Zuko examined the object from afar. It was coated in blood and puss and… anyone else would have hurled at the sight of the bladed hook, but not Zuko.

Already, the peasant, Katara, was pulling water out of a basin. Zuko blinked in surprise when the water suddenly glowed. As if hypnotized, Zuko watched Katara heal her wounds. Katara's sibling, Sokka, was also staring, but he didn't seem to be very surprised, only concerned.

After several minutes of labored breathing, Katara broke the silence.

"Well, are we going after Aang or not?"

"Okay… Sokka are you sure about this?" Katara whispered as she surveyed Sokka's drawn out plans on the dirt floor.

"No… but it's our only chance." Sokka growled, looking back down at the maps. "If we snatch their clothes we can then sneak our way up to Aang and hopefully make out way out!"

"Dressing up as Di Lee agents is probably the worst plan you've come up with, Sokka." Katara growled back.

"Hey if you…"

"Someone's coming." Zuko hissed, earning instant, and appreciated, silence from the other two.  
Sokka peered through the bars of their cell, the door slightly open. Right on cue, three Di Lee agents came stalking around the corner. Zuko and Sokka tensed, waiting to leap out and attack.

Katara stood back, shaking her head. What was the point of this? Sokka and Zuko might be able to pose as agents, but her? No way. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out…

Katara froze. Something was different; she felt odd. What was happening here? Was there something else lodged within her?

No. That wasn't it…

Sokka tapped her on the shoulder, she didn't open her eyes. What could this mean?  
Sokka tapped once more, and angrily, Katara opened her eyes a slit to glare up at him. Her brother motioned, a silent 'ready'. Zuko nodded and began counting down on fingers.

_Three… _

Katara closed her eyes again. Suddenly, she felt something, coming from Zuko. She opened her eyes once more, and found that Zuko had moved his fingers, so only two fingers were left. Was she feeling the water in his body? Katara blinked, that couldn't be it. She concentrated once more, there it was again! Zuko now only had one finger up! Could it be?

Puppet-Master, Katara… a voice whispered in the back of her head.

Sokka and Zuko rushed forward in unison.

"Wait!" Katara flung out her arms and to her amazement, five bodies stopped, frozen by command. Hesitantly, she took steps forward, surveying her work. The three Di Lee agents were glaring at her, a mixture of fear and anger in their beady eyes. Sokka was looking at her with amazement and Zuko's expression was unreadable, like always. She could literally feel their blood flowing in their veins… she felt as if she could stop it with just a delicate flick of the wrist…

She had heard about powers like these in many a legend. The greatest of waterbenders who could force their enemies' bodies to turn against them, to command entire armies with more than just words… but could she really be one of them? Could she really be a… puppet-master? Was it possible?

Concentrating as to not let her grip on the others slip, Katara carefully lost her focus on the two boys. Instantly, they hit the ground with a groan. It was much easier to control three, rather than five. Katara focused her energy so that the agents were lifted off their feet, suspended in air.

"Katara, what is this?" Sokka gasped, inspecting his quarry with wide eyes.

"Our way out." Katara hissed with satisfaction, wiggling her arms a bit. Things could finally be turning around…

One of the Di Lee let out a muffled moan of terror as his arms moved up and down.

"Whoa." Zuko whispered, despite himself. His respect for the waterbender was increasing by the minute. He had never seen _this _kind of power before. He thought the measure of power came from the force of a blow or strength behind it, apparently he was wrong.

**An//: I'm not really sure if I like this. It was kind of hard to describe this new change and all... Let me know if I can improve it! Please review guys. Please, please, please. I'm open to pointers! More than open infact...**


End file.
